On a beautiful afternoon, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $5.88 each and baskets of eggplants for $4.24 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of eggplants. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the eggplants. Price of pomegranates + price of eggplants = total price. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $10.12.